A Last Farewell
A Last Farewell (ア　ラスト　フェアウェル) is the third track of Dragonland's first full-length album, The Battle of the Ivory Plains. Lyrics Booklet Lyrics (Solo: O.M) (Solo: N.M.) The time has come for me To ride on towards the ivory plains But don't you shed no tears now Someday i might come home again I'd give you the moon and sun If you'd stay with me If I gave you the world Would you stay here by my side? But I might return again Oh, please stay with me I must follow the call of my king Oh, stay with me My land has now burned down Blackened soil is all that now remains The ashes of my home All that was just slips through my hands As I gaze into the fire Loneliness sets in As the flames fades away You're disappering from my reach I have to go Let me come and ride by your side My love, my only one My love, my only one Heartbreaking melody, enveloped in tragedy Tears are falling, my destiny's calling In our darkest hour, oh, never say goodbye A song for our last farewell, our last farewell For you I write these words, a song of our last farewell I know I won't come home again, a last farewell Heartbreaking melody, enveloped in tragedy This is our final farewell, our last farewell... Actual Lyrics (Solo: O.M) (Solo: N.M.) The time has come for me To ride on towards the plains But don't you shed no tears now Someday i might come home again I'd give you the moon and the sun If you'd stay with me If I gave you the world Would you stay here by my side? But I might return again Oh, please stay with me I must follow the call of my king Oh, stay with me My land has now burned down Blackened soil is all that now remains The ashes of my home All that was slips through my hands As I gaze into the fire Loneliness sets in As the flames fade away You're disappering from my reach I have to go Let me come and ride by your side My love, my only one My love, my only one Heartbreaking melody, enveloped in tragedy Tears are falling, my destiny's calling In our darkest hour, oh, never say goodbye A song for our last farewell, our last farewell For you I write these words, a song of our last farewell Together I know I won't come home again, a last farewell Together Heartbreaking melody, enveloped in tragedy Together This is our final farewell, our last farewell... Together Japanese Lyrics 「再会の希望も持てないまま、愛しき人の元を離れることは、 固く結ばれた心さえも引き裂いてしまう しかし時には全ての欲を捨てて行動しなければならない そしてすべきと感じることをしなければならない たとえそれが重荷であったとしても 人生は常に公平であるわけではない」 時がやってきた アイボリーの平原に向かって発つ時が しかし汝は泣かなくてもよいのだ 我はいつか故郷に戻るのだろうから 汝に月と太陽を与えたい もし汝が我と一緒にいてくれるのなら もし我が汝にこの世界を与えるなら 汝よ我とここに一緒にいてくれるか？ しかし我は再び戻らねばならないだろう おお、我と一緒にいておくれ 我は王の命令に従わなければならない おお、我と一緒にいておくれ 我が大地は焼け落ちてしまった 黒く焦げた土だけが残っている 我が家の残灰が ただ我が手の隙間から零れ落ちるだけ 我が炎に見入っていくにつれ 孤独な思いが湧き上がってくる 炎がだんだん弱くなるにつれ 汝は我の手の届くところから消え去ってゆく 我は行かねばならぬ 汝と一緒に行かせて欲しい 我が愛、たった一つのかけがえのないもの 我が愛、たった一つのかけがえのないもの 傷心の旋律は悲劇というものに封じられ 涙は零れ落ち、我が宿命が呼んでいる 我らにとって最も暗くのしかかる時、 　　　　　おお、さよならは決して言わぬ 我々の最後の別れ、最後の別れの’歌… Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals, drums *Nicklas Magnusson - Solo, Rhythm Guitar *Christer Pederson - Bass Guitar *Olof Mörck - Solo, Lead Guitar *Elias Holmlid - Keyboards, Synthesizers *Ingmarie Juliusson - Guest female vocals Cast :*Protagonist : Jonas Heidgert :*Protagonist's love : Ingmarie Juliusson Trivia :*